carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
State Museum
The State Museum is the national museum of Brunant. This museum is dedicated to history and culture and is located in the centrum of Koningstad. It is part of the National Museums Group and is the oldest national museum in Brunant. History The museum was founded in 1803 from the private collections of several rich collectors from around the country. Most of it consisted of historic artifacts and significant documents in Brunanter history. In 1818, King Ambroos I donated a few artifacts, and it has become tradition for the ruling monarch to donate historical items to the museum. The building The original collections were housed in a wing of the Realpaleis, but in 1816, work on a separate building at 1 Koningstraat began. Finished in 1820, this building was used until 1871, when structural problems led to the collapse of a wing and the demolition of the building in 1872. The museum The museum is designed across several wings and halls, which chronicle the history, culture and society of Brunant across 1,800 years. It starts off from the age of antiquity, then passes through the Arabs, Venetians (and Aragonese) and finally an independent Brunant. Antiquities Wing The Antiquities Wing covers Roman and Byzantine history from the late 3rd century to the 800s. The centerpiece of the wing is a portion of the hull of a 6th century wooden boat, which was believed to have sunk during the Battle of Brontium in 530. Other items include old vases, a near-complete dinner set, a beautiful white chest and ancient shields. Arabian Wing The Arabian Wing is a section of the museum, which is focused only on the Arab age in Brunant. It covers the period from 820-1245. There is a beautiful collection of early medieval vases and sculptures, including two rare stone lions. The museum has on display portions of a mosaic mural, taken from crumbling ruins near Niesburg. Finally, there is a nearly intact uniform from ca. 1230 which would have belonged to an important official. Other smaller items include a large set of medieval jewelry presumed to have belonged to a nobleman's wife and toys used by peasant children in the 12th century. Venetian Wing The Venetian Wing covers the era of Aragonese and Venetian rule, from 1250-1420. The hall has a horde of Aragonese treasure (including silver bars and jewels), a Venetian ship's ram, tools used by 14th century farmers, and a reconstruction of the study of the Venetian governor of Brunant. A pair cannons captured during the War of Independence are also on display (one is in the gardens). Brunanter Wing The Brunanter Wing covers the history of the Dutch, English and Barzuna Brunanters, from the 14th century to the present. One of the most popular exhibits is the Zatram Bible, a priceless 13th century handmade bible found in the Zatram ruins. Other items include a full armor and helmet belonging to Mateus Brasefort, a Civil War-era wagon, James Carrington's desk and a collection of jewels belonging to Queen Maria Francesca. There is also a section dedicated to political history, including presidential items, election campaign memorabilia and ballots from the first election in 1882. Currency Hall The Currency Hall is a room showcasing Brunant's currency as well as that of the world. Its origins can be traced to the collections of various kings and to the collection of the Royal Mint, which was moved here in 2007. There are several thousand coins included here. The oldest piece is an electrum stater from Lydia. The hall contains coins from ancient Greece, Rome, India and China, Byzantine pieces found in Brunant, Arab currency, and medieval through to 21st century coins. There is also a sizable amount of banknotes, which includes 17th century promissory notes through to uncirculated Euro notes. Ancient Documents Hall The Ancient Documents Hall is one of the most important rooms of the State Museum. It contains some of the most important and valuable documents from Brunant's history. The hall contains the Declaration of Independence and the Grijzestad Constitution from 1427, the 1663 Bill of Rights and the Constitution of 1802. These four documents have been significant in Brunanter history, from the War of Independence, the Republic age and the Kingdom. It also contains various instrumentation used to write and sign the Declaration and the republican constitution, including a draft. Special exhibits Visit the museum The museum is open Tuesday to Sunday from 10:00 to 18:00, being closed on holidays as well. Admission fees for the museum are 10€/adults, 8€/children and 7€/elderly. A personal or family pass can be purchased for 100€/170€ which is valid for 1 year. ExploreBT cardholders are also able to visit the museums free of charge. Category:State Museum Category:Museums Category:Koningstad Centrum Category:ExploreBT Card Category:Elements on the Thaler Category:National Museums Group